


If loving you is wrong, I don’t wanna be right

by misselektra



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: (or idiots who think they hate each other to lovers), Alpha Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Enemies to Lovers, Knotting, M/M, Omega Kim Jongin | Kai, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22197811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misselektra/pseuds/misselektra
Summary: Kyungsoo and Jongin hate each other. Although Jongin can't remember the reason why. All he can think about lately is Kyungsoo's dick and how much he wants the alpha's knot again.[ For "Glory Holes" in Top!soo Fest Round 3 ]
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 13
Kudos: 406
Collections: top!soo fest: round 3 (2019-2020)





	If loving you is wrong, I don’t wanna be right

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is the first thing I’ve written in years and I have to thank the TSF mods for this, the creativity and dedication that they put into this fest has really inspired me to challenge myself to do something nice to celebrate Kyungsoo’s birthday and this dynamic that I love so much.  
> Thank you Nayah for helping me, if you see this I hope you like it!

It’s not just a nightmare. His phone is really ringing. At 8 AM. On a Saturday.

Jongin groans. He wants to throw the mobile through his window, so that it breaks in a thousand pieces. How dare it wakes him up.

Although, by the ringtone, he already knows it’s Chanyeol and his best friend wouldn’t purposely call him at this time if it wasn’t important. He sighs, and grabs his phone from under his pillow. He tries to clear his throat before answering the call.

“What?”

“You’re not gonna believe what happened” His best friend practically screams through the phone. Jongin can certainly hear his smile. Chanyeol is naturally a loud person but whenever he’s happy about something he gets even louder. Jongin wonders how he hasn’t gone deaf yet.

“What happened?” He yawns sitting in his bed. If something good happened to make Chanyeol call so early in the morning, maybe he should try to wake up to fully listen to what his friend has to say.

“Kyungsoo broke up with Baekhyun last night. Sehun didn’t know what was the reason. But it’s not like it matters anyway. What matters is…” Chanyeol continues to talk. Not that Jongin is listening anyway. He tuned out as soon as he heard Kyungsoo’s name. Fucking Kyungsoo again.

“Chanyeol,” Jongin interrupts the other boy. “Did you call me at this ungodly hour to talk about Do Kyungsoo?”

The line goes silent as Chanyeol realizes his mistake. “Oh.”

Jongin ends the call and makes sure to turn off his phone before falling back on the bed. He pulls the covers over his face, trying to go back to sleep.

For the past two months, Chanyeol seems to have developed a crush on Do Kyungsoo. So add that to the long list of things Jongin hates Kyungsoo for. Couldn’t he just break up with his stupid boyfriend some other time like a normal person?

Why out of all the alphas in the world his best friend had to have a crush on, it had to be the one Jongin hated the most?

For as long as he can remember, Kyungsoo and his family always lived across the street. Their families weren’t acquainted with the other aside from first names and a few polite hellos. That didn’t stop Jongin’s path from constantly crossing with Kyungsoo’s.

His cousin had a grudge against Kyungsoo’s older brother for something Jongin didn’t care for. But maybe Kyungsoo did. Every time Jongin was around Kyungsoo, the older would glare at him. Whatever the reason was for Kyungsoo to hate him, after a while the feeling became mutual. In middle school Jongin made it his goal to be better than Kyungsoo at everything, so naturally the two boys grew to be rivals. Jongin was better than him for the most part. He had the top grades, he was taller than Kyungsoo, and even always managed to charm his way out of trouble. But when Kyungsoo revealed to be an alpha and Jongin an omega, the younger felt as though he had lost the most important of their battles. He decided to distance himself from Kyungsoo, even though they had never been close. He was going to live his life without worrying about someone who didn’t like him. Going to college meant putting some actual space between him and his neighbor.

But of course, the alpha had to enroll in the same university as him. Luckily for Jongin’s sake, alphas, betas, and omegas lived in separate dorms. He knew Kyungsoo had his own apartment near the university. And that was even better for Jongin. He barely had the misfortune of running into the alpha on campus. His only tragedy was that his best friend couldn’t help but crush on his enemy.

* * *

“Just a minute,” Jongin yells from the bathroom as someone knocks on his door. He finishes fitting the plug inside his asshole and cleans his lubed fingers on a towel before pulling up his skinny jeans. He checks to see if he has everything he needs and goes out the door. He opens and finds Chanyeol leaning against the wall waiting for him. “Let’s go.”

There is a club in the town famous not only for its good employees and great decor. But also for a dark hall with booths lining up on each side. Six booths, each with a wall dividing them. And on the walls, a glory hole.

It’s been a while since Jongin had been there. But tonight is his friend Sehun’s birthday and Jongin wants to have fun. What better way to celebrate than by getting knotted?

When they get to the club Sehun is dancing like his life depends on it. The scene makes Jongin grin as he and Chanyeol go to the bar to get themselves a drink. Soon he is on the dance floor with Sehun, somewhat intoxicated by the strong pheromones surrounding him.

When Sehun says he needs to rest, Jongin decides he has had enough of dancing too.

If the scents were strong on the dance floor, it is much worse in the hallway. The lust in the air has Jongin gulping down hard, chest heaving with anticipation.

He goes inside a booth and closes the door behind him. Jongin takes a deep breath. There is a powering alpha scent in the air but it could’ve just been lingering through the confined space. So he knocks on the wall to make sure there is someone on the other side. He gets another tap in return.

Jongin’s heart starts to beat a little faster when he sees the tip of another wolf’s dick sticking through the hole in the partition. He puts his hand around it, feeling how hot and heavy the member is underneath his palm. He tugs the erection before getting down on his knees. He gets his face closer to the shaft, inhaling the scent. It’s definitely an alpha.

His tongue licks at the underside of the alpha’s cock. It’s been a while since Jongin had something this huge past his lips. The cockhead alone is big enough to fill his mouth. He opens wide his mouth and fits the hard-on as much as he can, his hand follows the movements spreading saliva all over the alpha’s length.

He stops before the alpha can come, gets up and drops his pants past his knees. His bottom is soaking wet as he takes out the plug. He turns his ass to the partition and guides the cock to his entrance. The alpha’s cock twitches as he presses back onto it. Low breathy moans escape his lips. This is so much more than what Jongin expected to find tonight. It fills him so well. He takes it as much as he can before he feels the alpha start pushing his cock in and out of Jongin.

Jongin feels his walls stretching with each thrust. His moans echoed in the enclosed space. He thinks he can hear deep groans coming from the other side of the wall and that only makes him moan even louder in the small space.

As he begins to feel the alpha’s knot swelling he grasps at his own leaking cock, fisting it hastily. It doesn’t take long for him to cum. He clenches on the alpha’s cock as the swollen knot hooks past his rim. His legs wobble as he feels the alpha’s hot cum filling his hole.

He takes quick breaths trying to calm down. It’s gonna be some time before the knot shrink enough for him to pull out.

He is cleaning his hand on the inside of his shirt as best as he can when he hears the alpha say something. The alpha is most definitely attached to the wall, as is Jongin. Their only way of communication, the glory hole, is occupied at the moment so the alpha’s voice comes out muffled.

With no response from Jongin’s side, the alpha speaks again. This time his voice is clear to Jongin. So clear that it causes him to freeze.

It can’t be. Not him.

Not Kyungsoo.

Jongin lets out an incredulous laugh, moaning right after as the movement has the knot buried inside of him twitching. He frowns and waits until he’s free to quickly pull up his pants.

He is panting as he slowly opens the door. He wants to believe it is just a hallucination, to blame it on the alcohol. But the truth is he barely drank anything. He was very lucid when he left the dance floor, he was clear of what he was doing the moment he entered the booth. There is no reason for his mind to be playing tricks on him.

Apprehensive, he walks out of the booth as soon as he hears the door next to his click open.

Jongin sees Kyungsoo in the hallway, the last person he would want to see right now and ever. He observes as Kyungsoo’s eyes go wide and his mouth falls open.

“You?” Kyungsoo utters right before Jongin darts past him as fast as he can. He feels a sharp pain shooting through his spine but all he can think about is getting out of there.

Jongin finds Chanyeol talking one of Sehun’s friends. He grabs at his friend’s arm pulling him through the club. Chanyeol makes a few protest noises but stops once he breathes in his friend’s smell.

Jongin only stops when they are outside. He drops Chanyeol’s arm and avoids looking into his eyes.

Chanyeol doesn’t ask him anything, he probably already figured it out from Jongin’s scent. Jongin’s thoughts are a mess inside his head. With slow steps he walks back to campus, back to his dorm.

“I can’t believe I have Do Kyungsoo’s cum running out of my ass.” Jongin murmurs. In his haste he forgot to shove the plug back inside.

He clenches his fist and bites his bottom lip, feeling angry. With himself, with Kyungsoo, with Sehun for celebrating his stupid birthday in this stupid club. Then he remembers how he had Kyungsoo’s dick inside of him not even half an hour ago. He remembers the sensation, how it was like having Kyungsoo in his mouth. And he finds himself conflicted. He hates that he knows it was Kyungsoo, but everything, from Kyungsoo’s scent, to the way he filled Jongin, was unrivaled. Had it not been Kyungsoo, he'd hope to be kissing the other alpha on the dance floor or giving the alpha his number so that they could repeat the night.

Jongin shakes his head. He wants to punch himself. None of this would’ve happened if he wasn’t so desperate for some cock.

They get to Jongin’s dorm room. And Chanyeol still hasn’t said anything and that worries Jongin, after all, Kyungsoo is his best friend’s crush. But all he wants to do is take a shower, a long one, to scrub himself of any sign of Kyungsoo.

When he walks out of the bathroom, Chanyeol is sitting on his bed, an unreadable expression on his face. Jongin sighs, sitting next to his friend.

“Are you okay?” Chanyeol tilts his head in Jongin’s direction.

“No,” Jongin pouts. “Are _you_ okay?”

“Um, I don’t know.” Chanyeol furrows his brows. “I guess I’m a little jealous.”  
Jongin whimpers.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know it was him.”

Chanyeol looks in his direction, but Jongin keeps his eyes on the floor, afraid of what he would find in his friend’s face.

Chanyeol sighs. He reaches out and grabs Jongin’s hand, squeezing it.

“Hey,” He waits until Jongin turns to look at him. “It’s okay. I know it’s not your fault. If you are worried that I’m gonna stop being your friend, then you don’t know me. I guess.”

“You have a crush on him,” Jongin argues.

“But we never had anything. Not going to lie, you know I wish I did. But he is not as important to me as you are.”

Jongin lets his head fall on Chanyeol’s shoulder. He closes his eyes taking in Chanyeol’s comforting scent. It’s everything he needs to feel better about this night.

Chanyeol puts his arm around Jongin. “So, how was it?” Jongin makes a questioning sound. “How was it? Taking Do Kyungsoo’s knot?.”

Jongin opens his eyes, sitting straight on the bed. “It wasn’t even good.” Jongin whines.

Chanyeol squints at him. “Oh, please. You smelled hot and bothered all the way here.”

“I did not” Jongin raises his voice, his eyes opening wide.

“Yes, you did. Now tell me.”

Although Jongin wants to forget it ever happened, he can’t deny that to his friend. If he’s being honest with himself, up until finding out that the alpha on the other side of the wall was Kyungsoo, everything that happened inside the booth was incredibly good. Chanyeol is the only one other than him who knows, so if not his friend, who else would he talk to?

* * *

Jongin looks at both sides of the hall before entering the room. No, he doesn’t think anyone is really following him. But his skeptical mind keeps screaming what if?

The alpha is waiting sitting in the armchair just like Jongin knew he would. Naked with a hand lazily working on his cock. Jongin gulps. He wonders if the alpha will let him have a taste of his cum. But the night is just starting, they have plenty of time to get to that. First Jongin needs to get knotted.

He doesn’t want to seem too eager for it, but he knows the alpha can smell it in his scent. He knows the alpha likes his desperation by the way he smirks. And that knowing smirk makes Jongin go crazy. He opens his trench coat, revealing his half-hard cock to the alpha. The other wolf beckons him closer. Jongin stops in between the alphas open legs. The alpha turns Jongin with both hands on his waist so that the omega is facing away from him.

“Good puppy,” he says, dropping kisses on Jongin’s lower back. The omega’s mouth falls open with a silent moan.

They stumble up against the wall. The alpha holding Jongin’s hands to the side of his body as he bites at the omega’s nape, his cock pushing deep into Jongin. The omega can’t control his moans as he alpha pounds into him. He almost screams when he feels the alpha’s knot starting to form. He feels so full already. The anticipation of having the alpha’s knot once again is too much.

“Kyungsoo.” the omega moans.

It makes the alpha thrust faster. Kyungsoo hugs Jongin’s torso from behind, one hand going to tease the omega’s nipple.

“Alpha, please.”

Kyungsoo holds Jongin’s arms and Jongin lets out a frustrated whine. He’s almost there. But Kyungsoo doesn’t want to touch him where Jongin needs the most.

_Wait what. Kyungsoo??_

Jongin sits straight in his chair. He gulps as he notices how his classmates are wrinkling their noses. The professor is saying something that Jongin knows he should be paying attention to, probably writing it down. Out of the corner of his eye he can see the others doing just that. But as much as he tries, he can’t stop his mind from traveling back to the alpha who’s been haunting his dreams since Saturday night. His heart beats fast and his shirt sticks to his sweaty chest and back. His cock aches, hard, in the confines of his underwear. His chest heaves with each staggered breath he takes. He can feel his skin burning up. And if even he can smell the lust in his scent, the other students can as well.

It’s only Monday and he’s already lost count of how many orgasms he had because of his so-called enemy. He assures himself that no one will know. But he’s still ashamed of facing himself in the mirror.

He runs out the door as soon as class ends. He goes straight to his dorm room, only thinking about taking care of the situation inside his pants. As much as he hates the thought of jacking off because of Do Kyungsoo, he also would hate not to.

Jongin suddenly stops walking in the middle of the pavement. He feels the hair on his nape stand up. There’s a scent somewhere close. A scent that shouldn’t be familiar to him, but now it is.

He thinks that maybe he’s wrong. Maybe it isn’t Kyungsoo.

But as he turns to his right, he sees the alpha walking in his direction, smiling with another alpha Jongin doesn’t recognize. Jongin’s eyes go wide. He starts to panic before deciding to hide behind a tree.

Despite knowing Kyungsoo since they were kids, his body has never been this familiar with Kyungsoo’s scent to notice him close by. It’s as if his stupid body is missing his other half. The one he left standing on that hallway at that club.

And what if the Kyungsoo recognizes his scent too? Does he even remember what happened Saturday night?

Jongin slumps on the floor. He can’t seem to forget his experience with the alpha but what if Kyungsoo didn’t think it was good? Kyungsoo knows he had sex with Jongin, someone he hates, so why is he smiling around campus as Jongin loses his mind? Shouldn’t it bother him too?

By the time he can’t smell Kyungsoo’s scent anymore, his boner is long gone. But he still doesn’t want to go to the next class. He’s not sure why but his mood is worse than it was before. The thought of Kyungsoo not enjoying their fuck makes him sad.

* * *

It’s been a month since that night at the club and things haven’t really changed. Jongin keeps having dreams he wishes he wouldn’t, and as for not running into Kyungsoo on campus, he is now very careful about the places he goes to, if he catches the slightest whiff of the alpha, he runs away, like a scaredy-cat.

Chanyeol has noticed how jumpy he is. He thinks that Jongin needs a distraction, not worrying about confusing feelings for a few hours might do Jongin some good. So when he invites his best friend to watch a movie, Jongin says yes.

They met at the movie theater one Sunday afternoon. The place is full and the many smells leave Jongin dizzy. He sees Chanyeol in line for the tickets and goes to him. Chanyeol spots him and looks at him with a funny face.

“Are you okay?” He asks as Jongin stands beside him.

“Yeah, why?”

“Your skin… You’re glowing. And your scent,” He pulls Jongin by the arm nuzzling at Jongin’s neck. Jongin is unable to suppress a shudder at the action. “Are you going into heat?” His friend whispers looking at him with wide eyes.

“No,” Jongin wipes the sweat out of his slightly wet forehead. He walked to the theater, so of course he would be sweating. “It’s just hot today. My heat isn’t due for another two months. Don’t worry.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, do you think I wouldn’t know if I was going into heat?” Jongin tries to reassure Chanyeol, and deep down also himself. His friend’s doubt makes him question if he could actually be going into heat. But even if most of the signs are there, his heat cycle has never been irregular before. Not once has it been early or late. So Jongin just shakes his and Chanyeol’s suspicion away.

“Are you sick then?” Chanyeol feels Jongin’s forehead. “You’re hot.”

“Thanks, I know.” Jongin winks at his friend, who can’t help but laugh.

They sit in the darkroom after getting their tickets and buying snacks but right when the movie is about to start someone approaches them. The beta is wearing a vest with a nametag, someone who works at the theater.

“I’m sorry, I’m gonna have to ask you to leave,” she says looking at Jongin. “No wolves in heat or rut are allowed in during movie screenings. The other clients can get uncomfortable.’

Jongin could feel eyes on him. “I’m not in heat.”

“I’m still gonna have to ask you to leave. Your pheromones are really overpowering the place right now. We will reimburse you for the ticket.”

The woman stands waiting for Jongin, who hates the attention the scene is drawing. He gets up from his seat, upset. He stops Chanyeol from leaving as he sees his friend getting up.

“I’ll just go back to my dorm, Chanyeol.”

“Don’t you want me to go with you?” The other omega asks, his brows furrowed.

“No. It’s okay. You really want to watch this movie don’t you? Stay”

“But what if some alpha attacks you, Jongin?” Chanyeol gets up, whispering to Jongin. “You smell really good. Even I can tell.”

“You don’t think I can punch an alpha?” Jongin pushes his best friend who falls in his seat. “Don’t worry. I’ll call for an uber.”

Chanyeol sighs, he knows Jongin enough to know that it’s better to do things the way he wants, instead of wasting time arguing with him. He says goodbye to Jongin, who is escorted outside by the beta.

As soon as he takes his first step outside, Jongin senses it. It can’t be. He must be sick if he thinks he can recognize Kyungsoo’s scent even here. On a Sunday. Far from campus. It can’t be him. Jongin is sure he’s delusional. And worse, he is certain that he is in heat once he feels slick starting to wet his underwear. All these weeks craving Kyungsoo must be messing with his mind.

He lets curiosity lead him to the scent and he’s not even surprised when he finds Kyungsoo in the parking lot. Part of him was hoping it wasn’t just another daydream.

The need is crawling through his skin, reaching the surface, and screaming at Jongin that he must be taken by Kyungsoo. He’s on the verge of being miserable, all because of some stupid animosity between two people who, if Jongin is being honest, don’t know each other at all. So what if the alpha used to growl at him when they were in high school. They are both adults now and Jongin wants Kyungsoo to growl at him and so much more.

His mind is set on his goal as he walks to the alpha who turns as Jongin gets closer.

Kyungsoo’s nose twitches as he takes a whiff of Jongin’s scent. His jaw tenses, his eyes seem to burn Jongin’s skin. He can smell the desire in Jongin’s scent.

The omega stops closer than the alpha would’ve liked. Jongin’s scent is so strong, it makes Kyungsoo want to reach forward, but his mind tells him to take a step back. They hate each other. He shouldn't want someone he despises, no matter how good and inviting they smell.

Jongin feels sweat running down his back. His knees are about to give up, desperate to submit. He can’t think about his pride anymore. He needs Kyungsoo.

Every cell in his body is screaming for Kyungsoo and he just wants to touch the alpha, to have Kyungsoo touching him. To feel Kyungsoo inside him once again.

“What do you think you’re doing?” The alpha’s voice is so low, Jongin almost doesn’t hear him. His heart is beating so loud, he’s sure even Kyungsoo can listen.

“Please, just… just this once. I-I need it. Please”

Kyungsoo furrows his brows, looking away from Jongin’s face.

These last few weeks haven’t been easy. He doesn’t understand why his body is betraying him like this but as much as he wants to, he can’t deny he’s been longing for Jongin. It’s strange how he never really cared about the other boy and how one simple night changed that. He wasn’t even supposed to know who was on the other side of that wall. But the intensity of the pleasure was too much and he had to experience it again.

He hadn’t minded that it was Jongin. Even if Kyungsoo was sure that the omega hated him, still he wouldn’t deny getting his cock sucked. But that was before seeing how much Jongin had despised getting knotted by Kyungsoo. He could see how much Jongin hated the fact that it had been Kyungsoo, every time the omega would run off when he knew Kyungsoo was close by. If Jongin didn’t want anything to do with Kyungsoo, why should he?

“What? You can’t stop thinking about my cock?” He straightens his position, getting closer to Jongin until he can feel the heat coming from Jongin’s body.

Jongin gulps. “I...”

It’s inevitable the way Kyungsoo’s eyes scan over Jongin’s body. Having the omega this close makes Kyungsoo take notice of so many details he never paid attention to. It’s maddening, the way the proximity of their bodies only manages to trigger them both.

He tries to ignore the way Jongin’s scent seems to affect him. The few minutes feel like forever to both of them before Kyungsoo makes up his mind. Oh well, screw his pride.

Jongin’s eyes flutter shut, long before Kyungsoo grabs at his nape. He displays the side of his neck with a relieved sigh and briefly remarks that this is the first time the alpha has ever touched him. It feels amazing. His skin burns under Kyungsoo’s palm.

The alpha bares his teeth, growling as he scratches the skin. Jongin whimpers. Before the alpha can do something they would both regret, Kyungsoo opens the backdoor of his car pulling Jongin with him. The omega goes in willingly.

Inside the car, with the doors and windows closed, they feel intoxicated by each other’s scent. Any pride and reluctance are stripped away along with their clothes.

Kyungsoo’s car is spacious and Jongin gets down on his knees, his tanned hands contrasting on top of Kyungsoo’s pale thighs. He brushes his hand on Kyungsoo’s balls and the alpha groans watching Jongin’s tongue peeking out of his mouth to wet his lips. Jongin takes Kyungsoo in his mouth, moaning, pleased to have the alpha’s cock again.

Jongin wastes no time thrusting his fingers in and out of his hole as Kyungsoo tugs at his hair, bobbing the omega’s head up and down on his length. As Kyungsoo tries thrusting his cock further down Jongin’s throat, the omega ends up gagging.

Jongin lifts his head and the alpha stares at the other’s lips, swollen red, spit connecting his mouth to Kyungsoo’s cock. He passes his thumb on Jongin’s bottom lip. The omega looks at his face, swallowing. He doesn’t remember ever wanting someone like this. It makes Jongin scared, the way his heart beats fast, how his body shakes with anticipation.

Kyungsoo presses his fingers to Jongin’s mouth, who opens and promptly sucks on the alpha’s fingers, never taking his eyes off Kyungsoo’s. Everything feels too much and he takes his fingers out of his bottom silently pleading with Kyungsoo to take him out of his misery. And the alpha does just that as he takes his fingers out of Jongin’s mouth and grabs at his cock.

“How do you want it?” Jongin’s eyes widen. He didn’t think the alpha would let him have a say in how he would get fucked.

“Can I ride you?” The omega whispers.

Kyungsoo gives him a curt nod. Unhurriedly, Jongin lifts himself from the floor. His knees hurt from being in the same position for too long. They are both breathing hard as Jongin slowly descends on the alpha’s cock. Out of the corner of his eyes, Jongin sees the windows fog up. His skin is moist with sweat as Kyungsoo puts both hands on his hips.

Jongin’s skin is smooth, soft, as Kyungsoo slides both hands to the omega’s ass. Kyungsoo can feel Jongin’s hole clench as the omega bottoms out.

They both gasp when Jongin slowly raises himself. The omega starts with a lazy pace, savoring the way Kyungsoo’s cock pushes deep inside his hole. Kyungsoo’s eyes drop from Jongin’s face to his nipples, dark and perky. He hugs Jongin closer, reaching down to lick at one nub. Jongin moans, arching his back. His cock rubs between their bodies as Jongin continues up and down on the alpha’s length.

The alpha’s knot starts to rapidly expand, making his way in past Jongin’s rim, as Kyungsoo thrusts up. Jongin holds Kyungsoo’s shoulders with both hands, exposing his neck to the alpha once again. He comes with a choked cry as Kyungsoo sucks at the omega’s collar bone.

Jongin clenching on Kyungsoo’s knot, has the alpha spilling his seeds. Both of them fill the car with the sound of heavy breathing. Jongin rests his head on Kyungsoo’s shoulder, nuzzling at his neck and the alpha becomes highly aware of his hands around Jongin’s waist. He feels awkward, doesn’t know what to do with them.

They should leave. It's still early and anyone walking by the parking lot could see them. If someone hasn't already.

“I need more.” Jongin murmurs.

“I know.” Kyungsoo sighs, speaking just as quiet, his hand going down to the crack of Jongin’s ass, massaging right above the omega’s slicked entrance. “Can you wait like ten minutes? This will be a lot easier and less messy if we take it to my place”

“Yeah, I am not that desperate yet.”

“Oh, you’re not?” Kyungsoo mocks. “What was this then?”

“Shut up”

They keep silent until Kyungsoo can slide his soft cock out of Jongin. The omega’s head stays hidden in Kyungsoo’s shoulder the entire time. He doesn’t want to face the alpha. He was desperate, he’s been desperate for Kyungsoo’s knot for weeks. Sure that he would’ve given in at some point, even if not for his heat.

Kyungsoo helps Jongin get up from his lap. The alpha pulls up his pants before getting out of the car, moving to the driver’s seat. Jongin lies on the backseat as best as he can. Two fingers going in and out of his bottom, trying to keep Kyungsoo’s cum and his slick from dirtying the alpha’s car.

When they get to Kyungsoo’s building, the alpha tells him to wait as he goes to get a blanket from his trunk. He wraps it around Jongin’s naked body, helping the omega get out of the car. Kyungsoo has one hand on Jongin’s waist as they walk slowly to the entrance.

Kyungsoo’s apartment is smaller than Jongin thought it would be. Not that Jongin wasted time thinking about the alpha’s apartment, or his bed. No, he definitely did not do that. Ever.

He falls face-first on the bed. It smells like the alpha and Jongin starts grinding the sheets. Eyes closed, inhaling deeply.

He’s so drunk on Kyungsoo’s scent, he’s sure he could come if he continued like this. He would've been worried about dirtying Kyungsoo’s sheets but the alpha was the one who brought Jongin here in the first place. If he wanted clean sheets then he shouldn’t have brought home an omega who’s dripping slick. Jongin continues humping until he feels a slap to one of his cheeks. It makes him moan, shamelessly.

“Here. Drink some water.” Jongin turns to sit on the bed, reluctantly. He drinks all the water, watching as Kyungsoo strip. The alpha isn’t wearing any underwear and his cock leaps out as soon as he pushes his pants past his thighs, making Jongin swallow, suddenly thirsty for something else. Kyungsoo notices.

“Want a taste?” The way he says it, the way he looks at Jongin… It’s too much for the omega’s poor heart.

Jongin looks up at Kyungsoo’s eyes. He licks his lips before biting on his bottom lip. Jongin nods, not trusting his voice. He crawls to the edge of the bed, laying on his back. He opens his mouth as Kyungsoo puts the tip just past his lips. Jongin closes his eyes as he sucks on the head of Kyungsoo’s cock, faintly tasting his own slick and Kyungsoo’s salty cum. The alpha slowly pushes his cock deep into Jongin’s mouth, stopping just before the omega’s throat.

From the position Jongin is in, he has the perfect view of Kyungsoo’s balls, which he’s thankful for. He doesn’t want to look at the alpha's in his eyes. Every time he does, it makes him feel weird. He’s not so far gone into his heat that he can’t feel shame about needing Kyungsoo, the one alpha he thought he would never want. So he just opens his lips as wide as he can and lets the alpha fuck his mouth. His own cock, hard, resting against his belly. Jongin moans when his hand reaches his cock, jerking in rapid strokes.

Kyungsoo pulls out as his knot starts to swell, groaning, fisting his cock with the same desperation as Jongin. The omega closes his eyes and a few moments later he feels Kyungsoo spilling all over his face. It’s all he needs to reach his orgasm again.

* * *

There's a clock on Kyungsoo's nightstand. It reads 11:12 am. Jongin has been awake for some time now and on a normal day he would probably be sitting in a classroom. But nothing about this feels normal to Jongin. Not when he's sitting in Kyungsoo's lap. The two connected once again by the alpha's knot. Because even though he feels perfectly fine, this need to stay in Kyungsoo's arms shouldn't be ordinary.

From the moment he woke up he knew he wasn't in heat anymore. And yet he wanted to have Kyungsoo again and again. Because he's scared that this could be the last.

They are mostly sitting still, waiting for Kyungsoo’s knot to shrink. The alpha has his hands around Jongin’s waist, a touch that by now feels as if it belongs there. A sudden move from Kyungsoo makes Jongin gasp, the alpha’s cock scraping deep inside Jongin’s walls.

Jongin still feels lightheaded from his previous orgasm, he just wants to stay comfortable before even attempting to decide what to do. Every minute with Kyungsoo feels awkward as they have nothing to talk about. Still, the alpha is considerate with Jongin. He made sure Jongin ate and drank water. He even carried Jongin to his bathtub, where he washed Jongin’s body as best as he could when Jongin was too tired to get up and do it himself, all while Jongin pretended not to stare at Kyungsoo’s thick eyebrows or his full heart-shaped lips.

It's not the first time Jongin has spent his heat with an alpha, he just never expected to ever happen with this particular alpha. And didn't expect the whole experience to actually be good. But he feels weird and confused about his feelings and just wants it to be over so he can go back to his regular routine where he doesn't know what it is like to wake up surrounded by Kyungsoo's scent.

If the alpha stops moving under him that is.

"Why are you squirming? Stay still or your knot will never shrink."

“My back is itching.”

“Where?” Jongin already has his hands on Kyungsoo’s shoulders, he moves them on the alpha’s back according to Kyungsoo’s instructions.

Kyungsoo lets out a relieved sigh, leaning into Jongin’s naked body.

“You could’ve just asked for help… Stupid alpha.” He hears Jongin grumble. Strangely, it makes the corners of his mouth lift.

It’s silent again, as Jongin continues to scratch Kyungsoo’s back. Kyungsoo’s breathing is hot against the side of his neck and loud in his ear. Jongin clears his throat. “Um… Can I ask why are you doing this?”

“Doing what?” His voice sounds muffled.

“Helping me.”

“You jumped on me.”

Jongin rolls his eyes. “Yeah but I have an excuse. It’s not my fault. I was thinking with my omega needs.”

“Yeah, well… I was thinking with my dick needs. An omega smelling as good as you do,” Jongin can’t help the goosebumps as he feels Kyungsoo nuzzling at his neck. “Wanting my knot. What am I going to do? Say no?” Kyungsoo chuckles and the sound makes Jongin smile, unconsciously. He tries to remember ever hearing a sound so pleasant coming from the other boy. Is this the first time he ever heard Kyungsoo laughing? “Also, it’s a good excuse to not go to class.

Feeling slightly offended Jongin pinches Kyungsoo’s sides, making the alpha squirm once again. Jongin then realizes they are free as he doesn’t feel the movement. With both hands on Kyungsoo’s shoulders, he pushes the alpha before lifting himself. Kyungsoo’s cum drips from Jongin’s bottom onto the alpha’s thighs. Kyungsoo keeps his eyes on the way it falls.

Jongin doesn’t know why he hasn’t moved yet, why he’s still on his knees on top of Kyungsoo. He feels his cock twitch when the alpha’s eyes turn to the mess in his stomach. It almost makes him drop on Kyungsoo’s lap again. He wants to do it so bad. But neither of them can ignore the way Jongin’s stomach loudly grumbles.

Kyungsoo looks in Jongin’s eyes when he says “Go take a shower. I’ll make something to eat.”

It’s only when he closes his eyes, the water falling on his head, that Jongin realizes what it means to have Kyungsoo preparing him some food. He isn’t ready to possibly having to sit down and eat with Kyungsoo. His thoughts are a mess and he needs the familiar comfort of his room to try to sort them.

Jongin quickly finishes washing himself and when he gets out of the bathroom Kyungsoo is nowhere in sight. He looks around for his clothes before remembering that when he got to Kyungsoo’s apartment he didn’t have any. Trying not to panic he sticks his head out of Kyungsoo’s bedroom, a towel wrapped around his waist. He stays behind the door, feeling bashful about being naked, which is silly, Kyungsoo has already seen every part of Jongin there is to see and more. His eyes observe Kyungsoo’s living room. Kyungsoo’s apartment is surprisingly spotless. Jongin used to think of them as the opposite of one another, so in his mind it makes sense to think of Kyungsoo as messy, inconsiderate, rude, even if the last few days had only work to prove the opposite.

“Kyungsoo.” He calls.

It only takes a couple of steps for the alpha to appear in his field of vision. He has a pair of thick black frames on, and Jongin eyes go wide, surprised. He had no idea Kyungsoo wore glasses. Alphas are known for having great vision, he had no reason to expect otherwise from Kyungsoo. The longer he stares, the more he realizes how good Kyungsoo looks with glasses. It makes him seem less intimidating.

“Um… You wear glasses?”

Kyungsoo quickly takes it off and glares at Jongin. Now that is more like the Kyungsoo Jongin knows. “No.”

The frames are still in Kyungsoo’s hand, but Jongin decides to ignore that when he remembers why he called Kyungsoo in the first place. “I don’t have my clothes.”

Kyungsoo disappears somewhere in the apartment where Jongin can’t see from behind the door. When he comes back, he is carrying the clothes Jongin remembers picking out to go to the movies. It’s neatly folded and when Jongin takes it from Kyungsoo’s hands, he can see that it has been washed. It has a nice lavender scent that Jongin also noticed on the new sheets and duvet whenever Kyungsoo changed the bedding, to get rid of the ones dirty with cum and sweat.

“You washed these?” Jongin asks and Kyungsoo looks at him as if he had grown another head. Jongin would feel annoyed if he wasn’t seconds away from melting. Ah, what’s wrong with him? He shouldn’t let himself get affected by something so small.

“It was stinky with sweat. Did you want them that way? Give it to me then. Let me run around the block a couple of times with them. I’ll get them sweaty for you.”

Jongin gulps. That wouldn’t be such a bad idea actually… His heart picks up from the thought of having his clothes smelling like Kyungsoo.

Before he can do anything impulsive, Jongin closes the door on Kyungsoo’s face and dresses up as fast as he can. There is so much he needs to talk about and the only person he can confide in is Chanyeol. His best friend who hasn’t even called him once since Sunday. Or has he? Where even is his phone?

He steps out of the bedroom and looks for Kyungsoo. He is in front of a stove with his back to Jongin. Kyungsoo turns as Jongin clears his throat to get his attention.

“Have you seen my phone?”

“No but there was some stuff in one of your pant’s pockets. It’s on the coffee table.” Kyungsoo points.

It’s his wallet and the key to his dorm. He grabs them and puts them in his pocket before turning to see Kyungsoo turning off the stove.

“I have to go but um, if you find my phone anywhere could you give it back?”

“Sure.” Kyungsoo walks slowly towards Jongin. “But aren’t you going to eat first?”

“No, I have to go already.” Jongin goes to the door, he opens it but turns before stepping outside. He looks into Kyungsoo’s eyes, so that the other knows he’s being sincere. “Thank you.”

Kyungsoo keeps staring at him and after a minute of him not saying anything back, Jongin finally gets out of his apartment.

* * *

Jongin goes straight to his bed after getting to his dorm. He’s exhausted from walking and from trying to understand his own heart and just wants to sleep for the next three days but there’s a knock on his door keeping him from doing so. It’s Chanyeol.

He’s smirking as he looks Jongin up and down.

“Well, well, well. Look who’s finally here.” He walks past Jongin and sits on the bed with his legs crossed. “You could’ve at least texted me. I was worried. I got out of the theater and tried calling you to see if you were fine but you didn’t answer. No one had seen you coming in. But then I thought maybe he’s with an alpha taking care of his heat. And it turns out I was right.” The wicked smile on Chanyeol’s face only grows bigger. The other omega takes a deep breath. “You still smell like him.”

“I was about to take another shower.”

“Were you really?” Chanyeol lifts an eyebrow.

“No.” Jongin pouts throwing himself on the bed.

“So, tell me what happened.” Chanyeol rearranges his position on the bed so that they are lying face to face.

“It was… I don’t know fate? Karma?” Jongin shakes his head. “He was outside the theater when I got out. And I just… God, Chanyeol. It’s so embarrassing the way I fucking wanted him.”

“What is there to be embarrassed about? You two are honestly idiots. So what if you hated each other when you were kids? You are both adults now. I know you Jongin. You wouldn’t spend your heat with just anyone. You need to trust the alpha you’re with. So you’re trying to tell me that you trust someone you hate with something so important? How does that make sense?”

Jongin doesn't last a second under Chanyeol's judgemental stare. He groans, bumping his head on Chanyeol’s chest to hide his face.

"Ok. I admit. I don't think I hate him anymore. I don't know how or when it happened. I just know that I used to be annoyed just by hearing his name, now I don't think I hear it enough. I can't deny that I'm attracted to him."

"Wow. Is the dick that good? I never thought I would hear you talking like that about Kyungsoo." Chanyeol pats Jongin’s head.

"Not just the dick. It's the owner too. I feel foolish.” Jongin looks at Chanyeol. “Is this what I've been missing all this time? Was Kyungsoo always this good and I just never noticed? Why?"

“Does it matter? I think that it’s better to regret something now when you can do something about it rather than wake up 50 years from now asking yourself what if. Not much time has been lost. It’s normal for your feelings to change over time, so don’t be scared of it. If you like him, go for it.”

"But I don't know where to start, how to approach him. What if he still hates me? I’m afraid that it didn’t mean anything to him."

"Then he's the idiot. You had your own thoughts about him, you didn't know him before but now you're willing to because you saw somewhat of what he's like. If he doesn't want to give you a chance, then it's his loss."

Jongin closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, making up his mind. "It's embarrassing being the one to give the first step. If he comes to me, I'll accept him."

"Alright then. Whatever you want."

“God, I’m starving,” Jongin says getting up from the bed. “Come on, you can tell me everything you know about Kyungsoo while I eat something.”

* * *

Jongin is surprised to find Kyungsoo leaning against his door as he steps out of the elevator. It makes him stop for a minute and rub at his eyes to see if he's not dreaming. But the way the hairs on his nape stand up as the scent hit his nostrils, that can't be fake. Kyungsoo is here, and why Jongin doesn't know. He also has no idea how he was allowed to just stand there. It's almost 7 pm when Jongin gets to his dorm after going out to eat with Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo notices him and Jongin walks in his direction slowly, trying to calm his own heart. He's feeling hopeful. It hasn't even been twelve hours since he last saw Kyungsoo and now the alpha is standing in the hall, in front of his door? Has someone out there been listening to his and Chanyeol's conversation and decided to drop Kyungsoo on his way?

Kyungsoo stares into Jongin's eyes all the way until Jongin stops in front of him.

"Hi, what are you… what are you doing here?"

Jongin's eyes follow the movement of Kyungsoo's hands, as the alpha pulls out Jongin's phone from his pocket. Oh yeah, he wasn't even remembering that.

"I found it in my car. I thought I should give it back to you as soon as possible instead of waiting until Monday to do it."

Jongin grabs the phone from Kyungsoo's stretched out hand. He pressed the power button but it doesn't turn on. It needs to be charged. It's been five days since the last time Jongin even seen it.

The erratic rhythm of his heart starts once again when Jongin looks into Kyungsoo's eyes.  
"Thank you. You didn't have to come all this way."

"It's not a problem. There was actually something I wanted to tell you."

Jongin's eyes widen.

"Oh well" Jongin looks at the door behind Kyungsoo. "I think you can come in for a second."

Kyungsoo takes a step to the side and Jongin looks at both sides of the hallway before opening the door.

His parents have always taught him to keep his room nice and clean so he doesn't have to worry about Kyungsoo seeing a mess because there's none.

"How did you even know where my dorm room is?"

"I asked around."

Kyungsoo closes the door behind himself and doesn't really move from the spot.

"This won’t take long. I thought about it after you left my apartment and I think that even though the sex is really good,” Jongin notices how the corners of Kyungsoo’s mouth lifts saying the words. “I think we shouldn’t allow this to happen again. I don’t want any misunderstanding.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t wait for a response from Jongin, not like he could give one anyway. He still standing in the same spot long after Kyungsoo has left. Suddenly he regrets letting the alpha inside his room. Kyungsoo’s scent can’t seem to fade away and even when it actually does, it still hard for Jongin to truly forget.

* * *

It hits him unexpectedly overnight. For someone who went to bed perfectly fine, Jongin wakes up to a stuffy nose and a sore throat. It makes it hard to breathe and as much as he tries he can’t seem to fall back asleep. But staying awake isn’t the best option. His throat feels tight and it hurts to even swallow.

Feeling weak, he gets up and goes to his bathroom. He takes one look at himself in the mirror before deciding to stay in.

He looks through his medicine basket, trying to see if there’s still anything left of the medicine he took last time he had a cold, taking it after checking the expiration date.

Jongin wraps himself in his blanket to stay warm. The brightness of his room makes his eyes hurt and his eyelids feel heavy. The medicine makes him sleepy and he doesn’t try to fight his tired body, dozing off.

When he wakes up, the sun is setting down. He feels better and well-rested, and hungry. Really hungry, like he could eat a horse and the few snacks he has for emergencies won’t satisfy him. There are a couple of texts from Chanyeol on his phone and he tries calling his best friend to tell him to bring him some food but Chanyeol doesn’t answer. So he stares at the ceiling for a few moments before deciding to go out and get something to eat.

His body hurts from being in bed for so long and his throat is still scratchy as he considers what to eat. In his mind, he knows that the best thing for him right now would be some soup but Subway is closer and he doesn’t think soup would fulfill cravings.

Luckily the line isn’t too big when he gets to the place. Soon he places his order and sits down to eat. He ignores the pain in favor of devouring his sandwich. It doesn’t take long to finish.

The food leaves him full and he starts getting sleepy again. So he quickly gets up from his seat to head back to his dorm before he ends up falling asleep right there.

He is almost close to his dorm building when he suddenly has a sneeze attack. It stops just in time for him to see Park Chaeyoung, an alpha he barely knows, extending her hand, offering him a small tissue packaging.

“Jongin,” She smiles at him. “Are you okay?”

“No,” He whines, pouting. He accepts the package and pulls out a tissue to blow his nose. “Woke up with a cold.”

“What are you doing out of bed then? I hope you didn’t have to go to class like this.”

“Of course not. Just went out to eat something.” He sniffs as he looks at her. For someone who isn’t close to Jongin, she seems sincerely concerned about him. Maybe it’s just the alpha in her trying to take care of an omega.

She presses the back of her hand to his forehead and asks if he needs anything. He’s just about to answer when he feels someone coming to his side. A hand sliding to his arm, holding him tight. He looks at the person next to him and nearly gasps once he sees Kyungsoo, smiling at Chaeyoung.

“Hi, will you excuse us?” Kyungsoo says to Chaeyoung, still smiling wide.

Jongin is surprised to see Kyungsoo and for a brief second wonders if he’s hallucinating before realizing the alpha was moving them far away from Chaeyoung, closer to the side of a building. The light coming from the window allows Jongin to see Kyungsoo’s face. The alpha continues to smile, but Jongin notices that it doesn’t reach his eyes. Kyungsoo is looking to the side and when Jongin turns to look as well, he sees Chaeyoung walking away.

Jongin turns to Kyungsoo, furrowing his brows. “What are you doing?”

“Do you know her?” Kyungsoo ignores his question, finally looking at Jongin, the smile dropping from his face.

“Yes.”

“Where do you know her from?” Kyungsoo asks right away. His hand is still touching Jongin’s arm, even though they are face to face.

“She went on a few dates with Chanyeol and he introduced us at a party.” Jongin narrows his eyes at Kyungsoo. “Why do you want to know?”

Kyungsoo looks at where Chaeyoung once was, talking to Jongin. “So she’s been with Chanyeol before but is still unmated,” the alpha mumbles.

“I don’t get where you’re going with this.”

Kyungsoo looks at Jongin, determined. “You shouldn’t be around her.”

The furrow in Jongin’s brows deepens. “Why not?”

“In fact, you shouldn’t be around any unmated wolf.” Kyungsoo looks right at Jongin’s eyes when he says it and Jongin can’t help the incredulous laugh that comes out as he pushes himself off the wall.

“Excuse me?” He takes Kyungsoo’s hand off his arm. “You may have spent my heat with me, Kyungsoo. But even if you were my alpha, that wouldn’t give you the right to say who I can talk to or not.”

Kyungsoo falls silent. He blinks at Jongin for what seems like an eternity before saying, “You’re right.”

Jongin scoffs, rolling his eyes. “Of course I am.”

“You’re not mine.”

Jongin frowns as he tries to ignore the uncomfortable way his stomach drops hearing Kyungsoo’s words. The worst part is that he isn’t wrong and Jongin knows it very well. But It does nothing to lessen the disappointment Jongin feels.

Jongin doesn’t know what to say and before he can even think of something, Kyungsoo turns and leaves. Jongin feels the need to call Kyungsoo’s name or maybe run after him but he doesn’t do any of that. His heart feels heavy and he doesn’t see what the point is in putting effort into something that is never going to change.

* * *

The night was chilly and in Jongin’s opinion, lonely, by the time he finds the will to go back to his dorm room. All he wants to do is wrap himself on the blankets and sleep. He is exhausted and his cold has gotten worse, probably from staying outside in the wind. But as much as he tries, every time he closes his eyes all he can see is Kyungsoo in front of him. Murmuring the words Jongin wishes to forget.

He manages to doze off for a few moments, imagining the things that could’ve happened if things had gone differently.

It was the first time they had been close to each other in weeks. And unlike those occasional encounters before, Kyungsoo hadn’t ignored him this time.

Jongin doesn’t want to allow his mind to imagine a future that he’s sure it’s never going to happen, but dreaming about Kyungsoo holding his hand and smiling warmly at him, eases his heart, even if just a bit.

By the time the sun rises, he gives up trying to sleep and just stays wrapped tightly under the covers, listening to songs on his phone. Every breath he takes is followed by a cough, so he takes his medicine and tries to just stay still. He texts Chanyeol to bring him something to eat when his friend has the chance to.

The morning goes by quickly and just when his stomach starts to complain, he hears a knock on his door. He can’t scent the person behind the door because of his stuffy nose but Chanyeol is the only one he is expecting and the prospect of seeing his best friend and food causes him to eagerly get up from the bed, even if his body begs him to slow down.

He opens the door and his eyes fall immediately to the bag Chanyeol is holding. He takes it and goes back to his bed.

“Well, hello to you too,” Chanyeol says as he closes the door.

Jongin hums, acknowledging the other omega, licking his lips as he takes the plastic lid of the soup container. Luckily Chanyeol remembered to get him a spoon and he wastes no time to devour the steaming soup.

Meanwhile Chanyeol grabs Jongin’s desk chair and drags it closer to Jongin's bed.

“So, uh… While you eat, there’s something I should tell you.” Jongin glances at Chanyeol. He has a reassuring smile on his face and it leaves Jongin a little unsettled but he just nods at his friend and continues to eat. “Well, when you texted me yesterday I couldn't answer because I had gone to the club with Sehun.”

"On a Thursday night, Chanyeol?" Jongin lifts an eyebrow.

"I didn't stay there all night. And it's Sehun's fault. He showed me these pictures of a cute beta who's friends with his new boyfriend." Chanyeol shakes his head. "But anyway. So I was waiting on the line for the bedroom when I saw Kyungsoo on the dance floor kissing some omega I've never seen before."

Chanyeol stops to check Jongin's reaction but his best friend merely gulps down the soup, with a blank expression on his face.

Chanyeol tilts his head. "Should I gather some alphas and go beat him up?"

Jongin snorts, causing some drops of the soup to fall on his shirt. He turns to look at his friend and Chanyeol has a small smile on his face. He's joking but Jongin knows that he's capable of doing just that.

But even if this is the last thing he wants to hear after losing his sleep over Kyungsoo, what right does he have to get mad at the alpha for kissing someone else? Kyungsoo's words from last night are still clear in his mind. The alpha isn't his.

"I appreciate you looking out for me but he can be with whoever he likes, Chanyeol. We don't have anything."

"You're pining over him, Jongin. I don't want to see you hurt."

"It doesn't hurt me."

“Why are you whining then?” Chanyeol deadpans.

“I’m not whining,” Jongin says in a high-pitched voice.

“You’re pouting.”

“I’m sick.” Jongin takes a deep breath. He turns back to his soup, stirring slowly. “It’s not something worth caring about anymore, Chanyeol. He doesn’t like me and he never will. He said it last night.”

“You saw him last night?” Chanyeol leans forward on the chair, his brows furrowed.

“Yeah, I went out to eat something and he appeared out of nowhere, started asking me questions, and then left.”

“And he told you that he doesn’t like you?”

“Yeah. So it doesn’t matter what I feel. Nothing is ever going to happen. I guess he just hates me too much.”

Chanyeol sighs, getting up and squeezing himself next to Jongin on the bed. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault” Jongin turns to look at him.

“And it isn’t yours either.” Chanyeol slides his arm across Jongin, pulling him gently in an awkward embrace as Jongin tries to not spill his soup all over his bed. “You’re amazing and he’s honestly stupid if he can’t see that.”

Jongin smiles at his friend. Despite his young age, heartbreak isn’t something new to Jongin. He knows feelings aren’t something you can control. Deciding you don’t want it anymore doesn’t make it go away. It hurts right now but just like before he knows it will get better.

It’s just easy to blame himself and think about how their lives could’ve been different. If he had known he would be spending a Friday afternoon sick and sad about not being with someone he thought he hated, he would’ve made some things different.

* * *

Jongin is lying in his bed watching videos on his phone. It’s still 8 PM and he doesn’t have anything else to do, but he also isn’t ready to sleep. His cold is gone but he still feels exhausted, even if he's been on his bed for two days now. Chanyeol asked him to hang out in his dorm room with him but Jongin wasn't feeling like it.

He doesn’t want to think about Kyungsoo, but his mind betrays him every time. Usually silly youtube videos are enough to lift his mood. Now, they barely distract him from feeling empty.

A knock on his door takes his attention off the screen. He glances at the door and his heartbeat picks up when he breathes in the scent. The scent, that by now, Jongin knows better than his own.

He quickly gets up, throwing his phone to the side, walking hesitantly to the door. The scent is so strong this close, it helps ease the anguish in Jongin’s heart.

“What did you do to me?” He hears Kyungsoo’s muffled voice say.

“What?”

“You cursed me, didn’t you?”

Jongin slowly opens the door. Through the gap he sees Kyungsoo with his head resting against Jongin’s door. “What are you talking about?”

“You put a spell on me.” Jongin frowns, confused. “I can’t stop thinking about you. I went out and tried to forget the way you make me feel. But it doesn't matter how many people I fuck. It's not the same. None of them compare to you."

Jongin feels like he couldn’t breathe. He wants to pull the alpha into his arms at once, but he has his doubts and can't ignore them.

“Whatever this is Kyungsoo, it’s not just sex and you know it. Your wolf wants me. And mine wants you.” Kyungsoo straightens, looking in Jongin’s eyes. “But I don’t want us to look for the other if things aren’t ever going to change.” Jongin tries to swallow the lump in his throat. “I can’t control what I’m feeling. I want more.”

It feels like a lifetime until Kyungsoo gently pushes the door open, getting closer to Jongin. The door closes behind Kyungsoo, but Jongin isn’t even paying attention to that. All his focus is in Kyungsoo, the nonexistent space between their bodies. It’s not like they haven’t been this close before, but it feels different this time. Kyungsoo takes Jongin’s face in his hands.

“Can I kiss you?”

Jongin doesn’t reply with words, he lets his eyes close as he leans forward to press his lips against Kyungsoo’s.

Jongin still hasn’t forgotten the first time he kissed someone, it was sloppy and awful because 15-year-old Jongin thought he knew everything about kissing from all the movies he watched. Kissing Kyungsoo for the first time wasn’t anything like that. It was passionate. Knocked the air out of his lungs in the best way possible. It burned all the agony out of his body, nothing else mattered, as if they were the only people in the world. Their first kiss only lasts for a few moments, but it’s enough for Jongin to be sure of what heaven feels like.

“Kyungsoo?” Jongin asks breathlessly.

“I’m right here.” His hand caresses the side of Jongin’s face.

The omega smiles. “Just checking to see if I’m not dreaming.”

When Jongin opens his eyes, he sees Kyungsoo staring deeply at him.

“I’m not sure how long I’ve been fighting with myself to not give in, but I don’t want to anymore. I can’t even remember the reason why we never got along. It’s foolish of me to not follow my heart. Whatever it takes, I'm willing to try.”

Jongin kisses him again, pulling the alpha with him to his bed. The two break apart, lying side by side looking at each other. No longer embarrassed to look Kyungsoo in the eyes, Jongin doesn’t want this moment to end.

“Let’s forget about the time we wasted,” Jongin speaks softly. “We can’t go back but we can start again and get to know each other properly.”

In between kisses, as he is positively melting every time Kyungsoo’s mouth touches his, Jongin’s curiosity speaks louder.

“So, uh, do you really not remember the reason why you hated me? I’ve always been curious actually.”

Kyungsoo adjusts on the bed, clearing his throat. “You have always been rude to me.”

“Yes, because you hated me first.”

“No, I didn’t. I started hating you because you were rude to me.”

“Well, I only started being rude to you because you didn’t like me. You were always glaring at me whenever you saw me.”

“Wait, what? That’s the reason why we never got along?”

“I guess.” Jongin shrugs.

“Jongin, I have astigmatism.”

“You do?” Jongin asks, then he remembers his last day at Kyungsoo’s apartment. When he saw the alpha wearing glasses. His eyes widen at the realization.

“Yeah, I probably wasn’t intentionally glaring at you. I just couldn’t see.”

“Oh my god. I can’t believe this was all just a misunderstanding.” Kyungsoo laughs.  
Jongin takes the alpha’s face in his hands. “Why aren’t you wearing your glasses now by the way?”

“Have you ever seen an alpha with glasses? Our vision is supposed to be perfect. It’s embarrassing.”

“I can’t believe I’m hearing this.” Jongin lifts himself, resting sideways on his elbow. “Please start wearing your glasses, Kyungsoo. I want you to actually see me. Plus you look cute from what I could see that day in your apartment.”

Kyungsoo pulls Jongin closer to him. “I can see you. I don’t need perfect vision for that. I know you’re here. I can smell you.” He touches Jongin’s waist. “I can feel you.”

Jongin shakes his head. “You’re not as slick as you think you are Do Kyungsoo. You can’t charm your way out of this,” The alpha grins. “If you had any idea how beautiful I am with sun rays touching my skin you wouldn’t think twice about wearing your glasses.”

“Hum, maybe I'll wear it then.” The alpha smirk.

Just as Kyungsoo is leaning in for another kiss, there’s a knock on the door, and Jongin promptly freezes. He was so happy to see Kyungsoo, he didn’t remember the dorm’s rules. “Wait here,” Jongin whispers hastily.

He quickly gets up and opens the door, remembering to block with his body the view of Kyungsoo in his bed. “Irene.” He forces a smile on his face. The other omega doesn’t fall for it, as she never has. “He’s just leaving.” The girl continues to stare at him, unfazed. “I just… I’m just gonna say goodbye and he’ll leave, I promise.” Jongin pouts.

“You have one minute,” she says before walking back to her room.

Jongin closes the door and when he turns Kyungsoo is standing there behind him.

“Are you scared of her?” He asks tilting his head.

“We all are. So you have to go, you shouldn’t be here anyway. Alphas aren’t allowed here after dark.”

“Alright, but before I leave give me your number so we can talk more.”

After Kyungsoo bolts out the door, Jongin goes back to his back. It doesn’t take long for his phone to start vibrating.

* * *

It’s afternoon and quickly getting darker and darker, all thanks to the cloudy sky. In all his excitement to go out with Kyungsoo, Jongin forgot to check the weather and now they have to leave before it starts raining.

It is their third or maybe fourth actual date. Amidst meeting each other in between classes and spending weekends at Kyungsoo's apartment, they have lost count.

They walk slowly to Kyungsoo’s car, not really saying anything. From time to time Jongin looks at Kyungsoo’s face. Even holding Kyungsoo’s hand, feeling the heat of his palm, it doesn’t feel real.

“Why do you keep looking at me? Is there something on my face?” Kyungsoo stops, stepping in front of Jongin.

“I was just thinking.”

“About?”

Jongin looks him in the eyes. “I'm glad I went to that club on Sehun's birthday. I'm not sure this would've happened if you hadn't knotted me that night.”

“Is it okay even if we started things the wrong way?”

Jongin nods. “It doesn’t have to be perfect. It just has to be. We’ll improve it along the way.” He shrugs. "I'm just happy I got to actually know you and know how kissing you feels like."

The sound of Kyungsoo's laughter makes Jongin smile.

"I really like kissing you too."

"Why aren't you doing that right now then?" Jongin arches his eyebrows.

Kyungsoo hums, pretending to think for a second. “Okay,” he says before dropping Jongin’s hand to slide his arms around the omega’s waist, pulling the other closer to him.

The wind blows but all Jongin can feel is the warmth of Kyungsoo’s body so close to his. It gives him goosebumps the way Kyungsoo’s mouth move against his. It makes him feel light and unaware of the raindrops falling on them.

They only break apart when the rain gets stronger, leaving them soaking wet. Kyungsoo pulls Jongin’s hand before they take off running towards Kyungsoo’s car.

They burst out laughing as soon as the doors get shut.

Kyungsoo drives them to his apartment. Their wet clothes cling uncomfortably to their skin as they walk from the elevator to Kyungsoo's door.

Kyungsoo drags Jongin to his bathroom where he helps the omega take off his clothes. They sit in the bathtub, Jongin in between Kyungsoo’s open legs, his back touching the alpha’s chest. The steady pulsing of Kyungsoo’s heartbeat makes Jongin close his eyes. The water is warm and he can’t remember a time when something as simple as a bath felt this good.

“Can I?” Kyungsoo asks. Jongin opens his eyes and turns his head slightly to the alpha. He sees Kyungsoo’s arms reaching out to hug him, wanting to embrace Jongin.

“Yes.” Jongin gives him a little smile before turning, resting his head in Kyungsoo’s shoulder. He feels the alpha’s arms hesitantly enveloping him.

“This is weird.” Kyungsoo murmurs in his ear.

“Weird?”

“Yeah,” His fingers play with Jongin’s stomach. “But it’s a good kind of weird.”

Jongin moves his hand under the warm water. “You never did stuff like this before? With Baekhyun?”

“Yeah, but it was never like this.” His voice is barely above a whisper. “This feels intimate. More than it ever did with him or anyone else.”

“Why did you break up?”

“You know those stupid quizzes?” He watches amused when Kyungsoo raises both hands, drawing air quotes with his fingers. “Choose a Sunday dinner menu and we’ll tell you where you’re going to be in five years?” Jongin nods. “One minute he was doing one of these quizzes, the next he was saying he didn’t want to be my mate. I said okay. And I thought he was going to come back, that I would want him to come back. But I didn't, and neither did he. It hurt a little that things had ended, but not as much as I thought it would. The next day I was knotting someone.” He plays with Jongin’s stomach again. “A week later I had actually forgotten that we had ever been in a relationship. I saw him on campus and he was concerned about me. But I honestly felt fine. Breaking up with him didn’t make me feel anything, you know? All the time we were together I thought I loved him. But I guess I was wrong. Would it have been like that if I loved him?”

It doesn’t sound like he’s expecting an answer but Jongin gives him one anyway. “No.”

“Have you ever been in love?” Kyungsoo asks.

He looks down at the water. “I have. Once.”

“What happened?” Kyungsoo’s hands caress his thighs.

“I fell in love, he didn’t.” Jongin shrugs.

“How did you know it was love?”

Jongin tries to think of a better answer than, “I just did.” But nothing feels as truthful as that. “If there’s one thing I learned from being in love with him, it’s that there’s a clear difference in being attracted to someone. Liking someone. Loving someone. And being in love.”

Kyungsoo hums. “What about me? Are you in love with me yet?”

Jongin turns to face Kyungsoo, looking him in the eyes before shaking his head. “No.” He gives the alpha a little smile. “It's still soon. But I want to. And I hope you fall for me too. I do like you, you know? I like the way you touch me. I like your lips and your smile. I like having your scent on me. How warm you always feel.” He puts a hand on Kyungsoo’s neck. Drops of water falling from his fingers to Kyungsoo’s skin. “I’m not there yet but I want to. I’m not sure I’d be able to live without you anymore.”

Kyungsoo reaches forward to brush his lips against Jongin’s. “I like you too.”

* * *

When Kyungsoo wakes up the next morning, there’s a nice smell coming from somewhere outside his door and it is not just Jongin's scent. It makes his stomach grumble.

He gets up from the bed and goes to the bathroom to wash his face.

The smell is coming from his kitchen, where Jongin stands with his back to him, stirring something in a frying pan.

“Umm.” Kyungsoo sniffs. “It smells really good."

Jongin turns to him with a smile tugging at his lips. “It smells even better from here.”

Kyungsoo walks to him, stopping behind Jongin. "Good morning," he says pressing a kiss to Jongin's shoulder. "Did you sleep well?"

“Of course,” He turns the stove off before turning around in Kyungsoo’s arms. His hand travels to the side of Kyungsoo’s neck. “I always sleep well in your bed.”

Kyungsoo gives him a peck. “You're always welcome in it.”

"And you on mine."

"I think that little omega you're so afraid of would disagree with that."

Jongin chuckles. “Oh yeah, nevermind. Let’s eat before the food gets cold.” Jongin grabs the pan and takes it to the coffee table in Kyungsoo’s living room. They sit on the floor side by side, the frying pan in front of them. Jongin lets Kyungsoo eat first. Observing the alpha’s reaction. Kyungsoo moans, his eyes closing and brows furring.

“Fuck, this is perfect.” Jongin smiles from ear to ear.

“I threw in some leftover things you had in your fridge.” He scoops some with his fork. It is delicious.

“Mom is going to be happy to know that I’m eating real food for once.”

“Does she know? About us?”

“Yeah, I told her.” He pinches Jongin on his thigh. “But don’t worry, she was happy. She says you’re a good omega.”

“And how does she even know that? She doesn’t know me.” Jongin pouts.

“Call it a maternal intuition.” He leans back, looking at Jongin. “Have you told your family about me?”

“No.” Jongin leans forward to hide his face in Kyungsoo’s neck. “I’m embarrassed.”

“Of me?” Jongin quickly sits straight to look at Kyungsoo, who is starting to frown.

“No, of course not. It’s just… You’re my first boyfriend.”

Kyungsoo’s arches both eyebrows. “I am?”

“Yes,” Jongin blushes “I want to tell them face to face. I’m scared that if I told them over the phone, they would come here and try to intimidate you. Ask what your intentions are.”

Kyungsoo chuckles. “That’s not so bad.”

“Yeah, and trust me, they are going to do that no matter how or when I tell them. I just want to be prepared and look them in the eyes so that they trust me.” Kyungsoo reaches for Jongin’s hand. “They are both omegas, you know? They always told me to stay away from scary bad alphas. I don’t want them to worry.”

“They are going to worry anyway. That’s what parents do.”

“I know.”

“We can go back home on the next break and tell them.”

“I would like that.” Jongin leans to kiss Kyungsoo on the cheek, laying his head in the alpha’s shoulder.

* * *

Jongin remembers the time when they were 13, and Kyungsoo threw a birthday party across the street. One of his fathers had asked him why he wasn't at the party. And Jongin had told him that just because two people go to the same school and live on the same street it doesn't mean that they're friends.

Now, almost 7 months into their relationship, they are back at the club where it all started to celebrate their birthdays.

Neither of them have a big circle of friends. The few friends Kyungsoo has, have already been introduced to Jongin's some time ago. The one who is always with Kyungsoo, a sweet alpha named Yifan, is currently talking with Chanyeol, whispering in his ear. Jongin’s best friend has a blush on his face and a cute little smile tugging at his lips. Jongin is not sure what could come out of that but he hopes it's something good.

Kyungsoo isn't much of a dancer but he indulges Jongin, making sure the other wolves on the dance floor know that this omega is taken.

They kiss swaying their bodies according to the beat. Kyungsoo's hands are wrapped around Jongin's waist, constantly giving firm squeezes to his skin, arousing Jongin. Jongin suggests repeating their adventure inside the booth but Kyungsoo tells him to wait until they are home.

When they get home, however, tired and a bit drunk, all they do is fall on the bed. Jongin has his head on Kyungsoo's warm chest, listening to the alpha's steady heartbeat. He thought Kyungsoo was already sleeping when suddenly Kyungsoo's heart picks up. Kyungsoo clears his throat, his fingers drawings patterns on Jongin's back.

"I love you," he whispers. It’s not the first time he said it, but this, just like his many firsts with Jongin, feels bigger than before. Kyungsoo has been sure of his feelings for a while now but in any case he doesn't want to scare Jongin, if he doesn't feel the same yet.

But Jongin has become a master in knowing Kyungsoo better than the alpha knows himself. He’s only been waiting for Kyungsoo to say it first.

"I know." Jongin smiles. "I love you too."


End file.
